361st Tactical Missile Squadron
|type= |role=Antisubmarine, Bombardment |size= |current_commander= |garrison= |battles=European Theater of Operations Mediterranean Theater of Operations }} The 361st Tactical Missile Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. It was formed by the consolidation of the 1st Antisubmarine Squadron and the 661st Bombardment Squadron History World War II The squadron was organized in Utah, then formed in Washington state and began training as a Second Air Force bombardment unit flying patrols in the northwest with Boeing B-17 Flying Fortresses, it was prepared for deployment to England as an Eighth Air Force heavy bombardment Squadron.Maurer, Combat Squadrons, p. 3 Moved to Langley Field, Virginia, it converted into a Consolidated B-24 Liberator antisubmarine unit, being redesignated the 1st Antisubmarine Squadron. It deployed to RAF St Eval in England as part of the 1st Antisubmarine Group (Provisional); it trained with RAF Coastal Command on aerial antisubmarine tactics. The squadron deployed to Port Lyautey in French Morocco in March 1943 to shore up scanty Allied antisubmarine defenses in the Atlantic approaches to the Straits of Gibraltar. It was part of the 2037th Antisubmarine Wing (Provisional) under the operational control of the United States Navy Fleet Air Wing 15, which answered to the commander of the Moroccan Sea Frontier. The squadron flew antisubmarine hunter killer missions from Morocco, deploying to stations in Tunisia in September 1943. It operated 24 hours a day until the landing of the United States Fifth Army at Salerno, Italy. It extended antisubmarine patrols until 9 September to cover the sea west of Sardinia and Corsica. One B-24 destroyed three German flying boats northwest of Sardinia. In addition to the antisubmarine patrols, the 1st Squadron flew escort for several Allied convoys and covered the escape of Italian naval vessels from Genoa and Spezia to Malta following Italy's surrender. Both the 1st and 2nd Antisubmarine Squadrons made-up the 480th Antisubmarine Group under the command of Colonel Jack Roberts. In June 1943, the group was assigned to the Northwest African Coastal Air Force under the command of Air Vice-Marshal Hugh Lloyd, RAF, but the group operated under the control of the USN FAW-15 at Port Lyautey, French Morocco, (now Kenitra, Morocco). The squadron returned to Morocco on 18 September and operated in the Moroccan Sea Frontier until it returned to the United States in November 1943, it was inactivated in January 1944. Cold War From 1958, the Boeing B-47 Stratojet wings of Strategic Air Command (SAC) began to assume an alert posture at their home bases, reducing the amount of time spent on alert at overseas bases. The SAC alert cycle divided itself into four parts: planning, flying, alert and rest to meet General Thomas S. Power’s initial goal of maintaining one third of SAC’s planes on fifteen minute ground alert, fully fueled and ready for combat to reduce vulnerability to a Soviet missile strike.Schake, p. 220 (note 43) To implement this new system B-47 wings reorganized from three to four squadrons.Schake, p. 220 (note 43) The 661st was activated at Pease Air Force Base as the fourth squadron of the 509th Bombardment Wing.Ravenstein, p. 276 The alert commitment was increased to half the squadron's aircraft in 1962 and the four squadron pattern no longer met the alert cycle commitment, so the squadron was inactivated on 1 January 1962.See Ravenstein, p. 276 (end of assignment to 509th Wing). Lineage ; 1st Antisubmarine Squadron * Constituted as the 361st Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) on 28 January 1942 : Activated on 15 July 1942 : Redesignated: 1st Antisubmarine Squadron (Heavy) on 23 November 1942 : Disbanded on 29 January 19441942-1944 lineage, including assignments, stations and aircraft, in Maurer, Combat Squadrons, p. 3 * Reconstituted and consolidated with the 661st Bombardment Squadron, Medium as the 361st Tactical Missile Squadron on 19 September 1985Department of the Air Force/MPM Letter 662q, 19 Sep 85, Subject: Reconstitution, Redesignation, and Consolidation of Selected Air Force Tactical Squadrons ; 661st Bombardment Squadron * Constituted as the 661st Bombardment Squadron, Medium on 1 December 1958 : Activated on 1 March 1959 : Inactivated on 1 January 1962 * Consolidated with the 1st Antisubmarine Squadron on 15 September 1985 as the 361st Tactical Missile Squadron ; Consolidated Squadron * Formed on 15 September 1985 by consolidation of the 1st Antisubmarine Squadron and the 361st Tactical Missile Squadron (inactive) Assignments * 304th Bombardment Group, 15 July 1942 (air echelon attached to VIII Bomber Command after c. 10 November 1942) * 25th Antisubmarine Wing, 30 December 1942 (air echelon attached to VIII Bomber Command until 15 January 1943), (attached to 1st Antisubmarine Group (Provisional) until l March 1943, 2037th Antisubmarine Wing (Provisional)) * 480th Antisubmarine Group, 21 June 1943 – 29 January 1944 * 509th Bombardment Wing, 1 March 1959 – 1 January 1962 Stations * Salt Lake City Army Air Base, Utah], 15 July 1942 * Geiger Field, Washington, 15 September 1942 * Ephrata Army Air Field, Washington, 1 October 1942 * Langley Field, Virginia, 29 October-26 December 1942 (operated from RAF St Eval, England after 10 November 1942) * RAF St Eval (Sta 129),Station number in Anderson. England, 13 January 1943 * Port Lyautey, French Morocco, 9 March-27 November 1943 (operated from Agadir, French Morocco, July 1943, Protville Airfield, Tunisia, 2–18 September 1943 * Clovis Army Air Field, New Mexico, c. 4–29 January 1944 * Pease Air Force Base, New Hampshire, 1 March 1959 – 1 January 1962 Aircraft * Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress 1942 * Consolidated B-24 Liberator, 1942-1944 * Boeing B-47 Stratojet, 1958-1962 References ; Notes Bibliography * * . * * * * * External links * (Introduction only, full article requires subscription) Category:United States Air Force